


KEEP THE FAITH

by devil_die



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, nsfwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Gerard wants to spend time with his lover and decided to take him to their special place. Hair bands change the original plans of that evening.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	KEEP THE FAITH

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not have found some mcr fanart that was hinting at a hair band and may or may not have rambled to a friend on tumblr about it until I wrote a mini fic for it. but I mean come on, it was bon jovi I couldn't not do it

Gerard smiled a little as he glanced over at the male who had been messing with the radio ever since they started out. Not that he minded it because Frank tended to usually pick good music. He drummed his fingers onto the wheel as his eyes moved back onto the road so he would make sure he didn't miss the turn, despite the fact that he knew the way by heart no matter how he was doing. Be it darkest night or brightest day, he could make it there. Just as he heard the music settle on one station, he turned down the dirt road that held so many memories for him and Frank. It was where they had all their firsts for the relationship.  
As soon as he heard the voice in the radio start singing, he heard the same words coming out of his lover's mouth. And out of the corner of his eye, he could see Frank playing out the air guitar to the song coming through Gerard's speakers at an almost too loud volume, but neither of them gave a shit about it being that loud. They both liked it that way. After a moment he noticed that the air guitar stopped and the chaos seemed to take over in the way of Frank singing the lyrics at the top of his lungs and dancing to it like he was trying to turn the older male on from how sexual it was becoming the more he did it. Gerard shifted in his seat a little as his foot pressed down on the pedal a little harder, speeding them down the dirt road. Frank started laughing as he tried to sing still as he caught the dust flying up from behind the tires in the mirrors. He raked his fingers through his hair, his messy hair at that, and looked over at his lover.  
"Make sure we get here in one piece!" Frank jokingly yelled over the sound of the radio playing the music so loud.  
Which earned him a blind slap on the thigh from his lover. Gerard loved him, it was clear to both of them, and anyone who knew them or even saw them together, but Frank could be annoying sometimes. But that was the way he loved him.  
But after a little longer of a drive, Gerard slowed down to a stop at their spot. He didn't worry about cutting the car off because he knew if he did, his younger lover would reach over and turn the key over to make it start back up so the music he had picked would still be playing. Gerard glanced out the window looking to see the sun was still high enough that it would take a while for it to go down. He had planned on staying for a while as long as Frank was okay with it, that was. Gerard looked back over to Frank just as the end of the song started to play. It didn't take long for it to fade to nothingness that the next song soon picked up where it had left off with the music. Frank smirked as he leaned forward and cranked the radio up a little more. Gerard noticed that the seat belt wasn't stretched across his chest to keep him pinned back to the seat anymore. He must have taken it off when he wasn't looking.  
Although he was pulled back into reality from his dreams as soon as he heard the loud drums of the song the song. He knew what it was as soon as he heard the sound of the loud drums. He chuckled softly brushing some of his stringy black hair from his eyes so he could better watch the male sitting beside him play the cords in time with the radio better than most people who did air guitar could do. As soon as the lyrics started to come out of the radio, they came out of Frank's mouth. Although it was soft and sounded almost breathless because his mind was more focused on what his fingers were doing instead of singing. But it all turned Gerard on more than he would ever want to admit. It was just something about Frank when he was so concentrated at this that turned the older male on.  
Frank snapped him out of his daydream of them when he looked up to Gerard with that wide smirk on his face and sang louder, although sang perfectly in time with the radio. "Make love to me slow an' easy!"  
And that was just enough to drive Gerard to do something. That something being pressing his finger tips hard into the other's cheek, he knew he would leave bruises but that was nothing makeup couldn't cover before someone asked about it since they both had some close usually since hands and lips would move over skin in darkness and what they left needed to be covered. And then their lips caught as they kissed deeply and messily with the music fading into the background of their mind as the other filled their thoughts.  
Frank's fingers moved up so they were tangled in Gerard's hair in messy fistfuls. He couldn't help it. It felt so good to be holding onto Gerard like this. Even to have their chests pressed together.  
Once they both had run out of breath, they broke away from the kiss although their lips stayed just a few inches from each other so they could feel the warmth of the other's breath on their lips and the other's chest rising and falling from it.  
"Fuck-" Gerard gasped out as he watched the male's hazel eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed more than just one kiss from Frank. And he was pretty sure Frank was getting there too. "This wasn't what I was planning. But I have a feeling that you were. Or at least got the idea to do it?" He asked with a breathless chuckle.  
Frank smirked widely when Gerard asked this. "Maybe. Should we take it to the back seat?" He asked kissing along his jawline and bit down on the skin of it. Gerard nodded as his eyes drifted closed and his lips fell open. Frank pulled away from the kiss and let his fingers untangle from his hair and then started to climb between the seats. Which he hadn't attempted it much and hadn't all too well anticipated the gap between the two seats to be the size it was. Or he would have taken a different approach to it. This particular approach left him half stuck between the front and back seats with his ass in his lover's face.  
Before words could leave his mouth asking for help, Gerard started laughing. Loudly. And found himself falling back into the seat as he nodded as laughing so hard at Frank and his predicament. His head fell over and hit the window with small 'thunk' although it wasn't hard enough to hurt himself.  
"Gerard Arthur Way, shut the fuck up and help me!" He growled out looking over his shoulder at him.  
But Gerard kept laughing his ass off despite what Frank demanded from him. Frank was still a little angry at him as he wiggled himself free and fell face first into the back seat.  
"Gerard, get your ass back here." He told him trying to grab onto his arm and tugging him to the console so he could climb through, and get stuck Frank hoped.  
Although it seemed that Gerard knew better how to get through it because he managed to slip through it since he turn his hips sideway so he would slide on through it. And kept going. Before he could catch himself or Frank could catch him, if he would for that matter, the longer haired male found himself crumbling into the backseat floorboard. The tables were now turned on him since Frank was sitting there laughing his ass off while Gerard tried to pass it off as he tried to do it and stretch his legs out. But his cheeks were dusted with a bright pink that told anyone who saw them that he hadn't meant to do this. At all. "Shut up, Frank..." He grumbled out as he pulled himself out of the floorboard and plopped onto the seat across from Frank. His jeans were hanging low on his hips now since he slid through the small gap along with his shirt ruffled up from him falling and pulling himself back up from the floor.  
Frank moved so he was once again close to Gerard, even if he was still acting like he was angry, he wasn't. He couldn't make himself stay angry with him after how he had also gotten a chance to laugh his ass off at the other. Gerard found his hands moving to the other's cheeks and held onto him as he felt fingers tangle back into his hair as their lips connected once more as the music faded to some DJ talking. Which by the time he had shut up, the older male's hands had moved down and were starting to grip and pull at Frank's shirt and undress him. The music seemed to be starting as soon as they pulled away from the kiss and Gerard pulled Frank's shirt off and tossed it away. Frank smirked a little as he reached out and started to do the same to Gerard's shirt, and then their hands started to fumble with buttons of their own jeans. It didn't take long for them both to be left in just their boxers. Frank moved just enough that Gerard could catch a glimpse of some tattoo on his back.  
"Keep the faith." Frank smirked knowing Gerard was trying to read the tattoo. "Bon Jovi, not the bible." He chuckled once again before he pulled Gerard into his lap and kissed him deeply.  
This time hands didn't stay so high up. They were now closer to hips and clinging like if one let go the other would disappear. Then it became a mess of hot skin on skin as hands slid down to the tops of boxers and started to be pushed down showing more and more skin to the other. Frank's hands started to move over his now bare ass as he grabbed it roughly. A moan fell from Gerard's head as it fell forward to rest on his younger lover's shoulder.  
"D...don't just fucking tease me."  
"Why? It's more fun this way." Frank let go of his ass and smirked a little more. "Here. But I still want to tease you all the time." He told him smirking still. Before Gerard could say anything, Frank spun him around and pinned him to the seat under them both.  
Frank bent down slowly pressing kisses up the male's spine. Which forced a small gasp from his lips and he bucked his body forward a little. He wanted more of this pleasure so he tried to get more of it by pushing his back up to Frank's mouth. The finger of his lover pressed hard onto his hips as he felt the kisses trailing up to his shoulders. Then they trailed over his shoulder to his cheek.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
"Do it or I'm never having sex with you again in my life-!" Gerard growled out.  
Laughter fell from Frank's lips as his pale chest pressed onto Gerard's back. Who shot him a look over his shoulder. Frank kissed him deeply as he slowly pushed into Gerard, who had been trying to kiss him back until a loud moan escaped his lips and made him break it and his chest falling forward a little more. Frank held onto his hips so he wouldn't be fully pressed to it.  
After a few minutes, Frank started to move his hips back and then slammed them forward which pushed Gerard forward a little from the feeling of it. He whimpered loudly from so much pleasure overwhelming him.  
Curses fumbled out under his breath as he felt a hand let go of his hip and tangled into his hair. He let out a moan and pushed his hips back trying to get more. Frank pushed his hand down on the male's head pinning him even harder down to the seat under them. They both were enjoying it so this action went without a complaint. Gerard let out a moan as he felt his face pressing so hard into the seat. He knew it would leave a mark but he didn't give a shit. It would fade before anyone would see it. He would be sure of that. But then his brain forced the thought of his mind for now to face the thought of moaning like a whore since Frank was not only fucking him so hard, but because he was pinning him down with so much force he wouldn't be able to think straight for a while from both feelings. Especially at once. Once Gerard felt himself getting close to the edge, he felt his hair being jerked on, forcing him to come up so hot and sweaty skin was pressed together. But he didn't mind it. He loved it if he was being honest with himself. A moan left his lips as he felt messy kisses along his neck and then he felt a hand wrap around his cock. It took his breath way since the sudden warmth and tightness on his already throbbing cock was in time with a rough slam from Frank. A loud moan left his mouth when he squirmed around more.  
"F-Frank! I'm close-!" He gasped out between moans.  
Frank bit down on the flesh between his neck and shoulder when he heard his name. Which for a loud yell of pleasure out of Gerard as he tried to push himself closer. But it didn't work. He let out another whimper as the hand started to move quickly and skillfully. Along with how hard and fast he was being fucked. It was all pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He wasn't sure what did it fully for him, but it might have been the feeling of the thumb rubbing over the slit of his cock. Which made him moan loudly as he came all over his younger lover's hand. A few seconds later, he felt Frank cum inside of him. It drove Gerard nuts having so much pleasure at once. He let out a small whimper before falling back onto him riding out his orgasm along with Frank.  
Once they both had recovered, Frank slowly pulled out of him and eased them both down to sitting, with Gerard clutched in his arms and clinging to him like a small child with a parent. Frank knew he was floored by what they had done still so he didn't push it. He brushed some of the male's stringy black hair off his sweaty forehead and kissed it softly.  
"Gerard? You okay?" He asked rubbing at his back a little.  
The male in his arms nodded and he leaned up to turn the air on so the hot car would cool down some, and cool them down. And as he did, he noticed the song that was playing. He hummed softly along with it before looking down at Gerard who seemed to know it also. They both grinned at each other before kissing as the lyrics stopped for just the music to play. The kiss was broken when the lyrics started back.  
"I love you." They both spoke at the same time. Which made them erupt into laughter.


End file.
